Big Willy's
Big Willy's is a fast food restaurant chain started by Orthopox, which serves as their means of disposing of the human bodies that Crypto leaves behind while harvesting Furon DNA. Overview While the Furons are on Earth, Pox has kept busy by dabbling in human business affairs. Pox has needed a way to dispose of the human corpses of whom Crypto sucks out the brain stems (he thought they would just fade away when he goes around the corner). He starts a fast-food chain called "Big Willy's" to which he sells the corpses to be ground and processed into hotdogs, the main food product of the restaurant chain. Pox mentioned that the USDA works with him on their cannibalistic scheme, only caring that they use "American grown meat." The chain is made up of of five hundred establishments, at which every single one has a Big Willy mech out front, disguised as a harmless ornament to make teenagers (its best customers) feel welcome. Their hotdogs and fries are fried in motor oil, and their smoothies contain leaded petroleum so whoever drinks it would lose all of their taste buds, which would make the rest of their menu even more digestible. Needless to say, this is an unorthodox, if not bizarre, method for fast-food making. The Furons resort to stealing the oil that they need because of the infamous oil shortages of the 1970's. The Big Willy business also gives the Furons access to resources and allows them to sponsor events to help further their mission on Earth, like hosting disco parties as part of a research project to use the music to make humans more vulnerable to Furon hypnosis. Big Willy's has also built and owns the Romance-A-Liner cruise ship that the Furons used to infiltrate Fantasy Atoll. It's main competitor is Kluckin's Kitchen run by the clever and devious Colonel Kluckin, who schemes to put them out of business, and copy the Furons' method of grinding human bodies into their meat product to make an even more profitable franchise, but acquires the meat by clearing out dead bodies left over from human wars, a perfectly free and legal method guaranteed to put Big Willy's out of business. After Kluckin's defeat, Pox grew tired of the challenges of free enterprise and gave up on the fast food business and sold the chain. The profits of which were used to start the Space Dust casino in Las Paradiso. It has been seen that the restaurant is still in business in Path of the Furon. Employees *Orthopox (owner and meat supplier) *Cryptosporidium (enforcer) *Trahn (former manager of Vietmahl branch) Appearances *In the game, Big Willy Unleashed, it is the focus point for the restaurant. Cryptosporidium enforces the restaurant chain throughout the whole game. *In Path of the Furon, the restaurant can be found beside the Sultan Casino Hotel in Las Paradiso where it features the prices of each meal and reveals that burgers have been added to the menu. Trivia *A recurring joke in the game is that people (mostly Pox) talk about their "big willy", which irritates Crypto endlessly because it sounds wrong. Category:Organizations Category:Crypto and Pox's Businesses Category:Factions Category:Big Willy Unleashed Category:Non-Canon